


First Brick

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only when he has almost managed to suppress any thought about his boyfriend’s unusual silence that Sebastian speaks, his breath heavy and preceding a revelation Kurt has been aware of for a long while now.</p>
<p>"I’m gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Brick

Redecorating was always one of Kurt's biggest passions, but it acquires a completely new charm when it involves making his new place decorous with his boyfriend and sitting on the floor of their bedroom, painting to cover the scrapes along the footboards of their bed with a 5mm brush between his fingers, operating as if his life depended on how meticulous he is.

Knees on the floor and attention completely pointed toward his piece of work, Kurt has a hard time remembering that Sebastian is actually there. Not because Sebastian's presence is irrelevant to him - it's actually quite the opposite as Sebastian now respresents the necessity to Kurt's calmness and well-being - but because Sebastian has never been this quiet before (in fact, most of the time, Kurt needs to spoil him with kisses to hush him. He also suspects Sebastian figured out why Kurt kisses him, and that's the reason why he talks so much.)

However, he doesn't push. During the two years they've spent dating - and the preceding year of almost dating, stolen kisses and blurred lines - Kurt has learned so much about Sebastian. One thing he learned from experience is that Sebastian doesn't want to be asked. He wants to be free to choose the moment when he is ready and willing to share. After all, he could just be tired. It's been a tough week with moving in, exams and trying to persuade Kurt to get a pet.

For the following minutes, Kurt just brushes the scratches away, covers them with fresh painting and wets the small tip of his tool in the cup of water place on the floor.

It's only when he has almost managed to suppress any thought about his boyfriend's unusual silence that Sebastian speaks, his breath heavy and preceding a revelation Kurt has been aware of for a long while now.

"I'm gay."

Kurt scoffs, not tearing his eyes away from his task.

"If I hadn't figured that out the day we met and you hit on my ex fiancé, I would know just from last night." He teases. "And if the glares Mrs. Darcy greeted us with this morning were anything to go by, the whole neighbourhood knows too."

Sebastian doesn't laugh or say anything for a few minutes.

Kurt tries to shake off the sensation: it wouldn't be the first time Sebastian is just messing with him just to drive him insane.

It works for a while, they're both quiet and Kurt is almost done with fixing every single spot on the footboards, but then Sebastian says it again.

"I'm gay."

Kurt turns to check on him this time, face scrunched with confusion when he notices there's no trace of teasing smirks and beaming eyes on his boyfriend's features.

Lying on the floor with legs crossed and hands resting on his belly, he is staring at the ceiling. His lips are flat, his chest inflates and deflates as he breathes, and he honestly looks like he is in the middle of some epiphany. Kurt scoots in closer and tilts his head on the side to analyze his face better.

"Yeah, Sebastian." He says, putting away the brush. "I know you are. What about it?"

Sebastian's eyes shift slowly from the ceiling to Kurt's face, turning that warmer and more olive shade of green that always comes with a shaky confession. Cheeks just slightly pink and eyebrows arched in a concerned expression, he blinks once more, heavily, before he sits up with his back against the footboards.

"I ... God, this is going to sound so stupid." He licks his lips once and looks down at his own hands, fidgetting nervously with his fingers.

Clearly, it's not the first time Kurt has seen him like this.

"Even if it sounded stupid," he says, laying his hand on Sebastian's knee and squeezing it gently, "it couldn't possibly sound more stupid than the things you used to say in high school. I've already seen the worst of you, remember?"

Sebastian barely smiles and lets his gaze wander to where Kurt's fingers are touching him. Physical contact has always been comforting to him so Kurt is not surprised when his boyfriend finally looks up and meets his eyes.

"I've never told anyone." He says, quickly explaining as soon as Kurt opens his mouth to ask. "People just assumed I was gay either because I smell like it or because I flirted with boys in front of them."

Kurt blinks once, twice, his mouth hangs slightly open.

"I've never told anyone that I'm gay." Sebastian breathes out. "There, I said it. I'm gay."

Processing the words, Kurt frowns and gives Sebastian one of his famous 'what?!' faces.

"Did you just ... come out?" He asks, watching as his boyfriend shrugs, pretending not to care. "Wow, that's-"

"Stupid?" Sebastian asks.

"Amazing." Kurt corrects, his face shifting to incredulity.

As Sebastian's features drop to something softer, Kurt definitively settles with his side on Sebastian's thigh and wraps his arms around his shoulders, staring at his ridiculously attractive face from up-close now.

"This isn't stupid at all." He beams, amazed at the way Sebastian is clearly trying to hide his nervousness behind a blossoming smirk. "I didn't know you hadn't told anyone. You let it out, I'm so proud of you."

Not knowing the relevance that these words have for Sebastian, Kurt is a bit taken aback to see his eyes filled with some emotions he can't figure out. Sebastian reaches out to wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and tugs him closer until Kurt's cheek is pressed against his chest and his forehead is touching his jaw lightly. It's awkward and not so comfortable, and yet that doesn't encourage Kurt to distance himself.

He lets himself be cuddled, tries to arrange himself in a cushier position.

As strange as the situation feels, Kurt isn't going to move until he knows Sebastian is okay. He knows better than anyone how frustrating it can be when people can't manage to understand how important something is to you - dreams, feelings, fears.

Therefore, if Sebastian wanted to say out loud that he is gay because he has never done that before, Kurt will just be happy and proud that he let it out.

That's when, heart hammering so close to his body that Kurt can almost feel it beating on his own skin that he starts putting the pieces together.

"Oh, Bas." He sighs, nuzzling at his jaw. "Does your dad know?"

He doesn't ask about his mom. Kurt met Sebastian's mom about a year ago and Sebastian introduced him as his boyfriend.

Sebastian sighs back and rests his cheek more firmly against Kurt's forehead.

Kurt never thought about the reasons why he hadn't been introduced to Sebastian's dad yet. Sebastian's mom was often in New York to attend public events, and both of them working in the fashion business it was pratically impossible not to meet so soon. Kurt imagined that Sebastian's father was just too busy for introductions, but now that he thinks about it, he is most likely to be unaware of Kurt's existence. He always pictured Sebastian's mom telling her husband about them, but he's gradually letting the reality sink in: not only Sebastian's dad has no clue that a boyfriend exists, but he doesn't know his son is gay.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian presses a kiss through his hair.

"What for?" Kurt asks, trying to get closer, as if their bodies weren't glued already.

"Not telling about you." Sebastian says, weak and exposed. "Not telling you about not having told, I guess."

"It's okay." Kurt runs a soothing hand along the back of Sebastian's neck. "I'm surprised. But there's nothing wrong with taking your time. I ... I just thought so much about how meeting your dad was going to be and I had no clue about the real reason why it hadn't happened yet. With you always being so out in the open."

Sebastian snorts, his whole body shaking underneath Kurt's weight.

"Yeah, I'm not very subtle. I have no idea how my dad hasn't figured out yet, really."

Kurt lifts his head then, eyes looking for Sebastian's.

He can see it in the softness of his gaze that Sebastian is about to say something that he isn't going to like.

"Maybe he's just blinded from the image of the person he wants me to be."

The way he says it, fragile and shaky, voice trembling and eyes wetting, makes Kurt's heart break. He feels his own face drop but he finds it in himself to grab Sebastian's cheeks and stroke his face with his thumbs.

"Then we'll change it and he will have to see you for the person you are." He says, nuzzling at Sebastian's nose, stroking his cheek, fingers tracing his face - physical contact, Sebastian always needs that. "You know I would never date anyone who isn't at least half amazing as much as I am, right?"

Sebastian laughs at the teasing tone, his eyes still wet but his mouth stretched in a spontaneous smile.

"I know, babe." He says, pulling Kurt closer with his strong arms. "Thankfully, I'm even more amazing."

"You wish." Kurt laughs as Sebastian moves in and kisses him, fingers smoothly tangling through Kurt's hair.

The kiss can't possibly fix everything, but it can give Sebastian the privilege of a distraction for the moment. Now that Kurt isn't oblivious to the situation anymore, that kiss is the brick on which they'll start building this wall together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ♥ I hadn't written in a while, mostly because I feel like everything I write ends up sucking and this is no exception, but at least I managed to give it a conclusion which is something I hardly achieve these days. I was just rewatching Glee and the idea hit me since Sebastian's sexuality is never openly defined. I missed writing Kurtbastian and here it is. 
> 
> Thanks to Yara for checking on the thing and giving me advices.


End file.
